


A Sabriel Love Story

by Sammygirlspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn
Summary: When Sam has to take his infant daughter to daycare for the first time he meets the love of his life, he just doesn't know it yet.





	A Sabriel Love Story

Sam  
Sam stared up at the bright yellow building, not ready to go inside. The building looked very friendly and had cute little cartoon children painted all over it. The sign above the door said, 'Little Angels Childcare' in bright blue bubble letters.  
"Dean, I'm not sure about this." Sam said turning to his older brother in the driver’s seat.  
"Sam, we don't have a choice. I don't have to money to take care of you and Lilli anymore." Dean said. "You need to get a job." Sam sighed and looked back at his two-month-old daughter. She was sleeping peacefully in her carrier and he didn't want to move her.  
"She's asleep. Couldn't we come back another time or call them?" Sam asked.  
"Since when are you afraid to talk to people?" Dean asked.  
"I'm not, I just don't want to leave Lilli with someone I don't know." Sam said.  
"Get your ass out of my car and go talk to whoever is in charge." Dean said pushing on his little brother. Sam unfolded himself from the car and opened the back door to get Lilli out. Dean climbed out after him and followed him up to the door. Sam rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it. A short man with dirty blond hair and laughing gold eyes answered the door.  
"Can I help you?" He asked. Sam took a breath and smiled at the man.  
"I'm looking for care for my two-month-old daughter." Sam said. The man grinned and looked down at the carrier in Sam's arm.  
"I'm Gabriel, the owner and director of Little Angels. Would you like a tour?" The man asked. Sam nodded and followed the man into the building. Gabriel showed Sam every room in the center, explained all their policies, introduced him to the teachers in each age group and let him know that all his employees were required to have some experience in childcare as well as a bachelor’s degree in early childhood and CPR and First aid.  
"So, if I bring her what will I have to provide?" Sam asked when they got back to the office.  
"You'll need to provide, bottles, diapers, wipes, pacifiers, sheet and blanket and if she needs Tylenol for any reason you'll have to bring that. We provide all formula's and baby food, as well as bowls and spoons." Gabriel said. "You will also need to fill out a registration form, provide her shot records and pay a fifty-dollar registration fee.  
"Can we do that now and have her start Monday?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah you can." Gabriel said. "You can have your doctor fax her records over and she can start Monday if that's what you'd like." Gabriel said. The next Monday Sam came in with Lilli and a diaper bag full of the stuff she would need.  
"If she doesn't eat for you call me. I am just out job hunting today and can come feed her if needed." Sam said  
"We'll let you know how everything is. Some of the girls don't mind texting a parent throughout the day to inform them of anything to with the child, if you're okay with that." Gabriel said.  
"That would be amazing. I'm really nervous about leaving her." Sam admitted.  
"That's fine. All new parents are that way." Gabriel said. A week later Sam was comfortable dropping off Lilli, the girls loved her and he liked her teachers. He got a job as a family doctor working 9-5 every weekday. Over the next few months Sam got to know Gabriel and the two quickly became friends.  
June  
(three months before Lilli's 1st birthday)  
"Hey Sam, we've got a family night this weekend, doing a movie and dinner if you would like to come with Lilli." Gabriel said.  
"Not sure how much Lilli would care for a movie, but we'll be there." Sam said. Later that night after Sam had put Lilli to bed he was sitting on the couch with Dean and his fiancé Castiel.  
"Hey Sammy." Dean said pausing the movie they were watching.  
"What?" Sam replied.  
"I noticed you seem to be taking longer and longer to leave the daycare when you pick up Lilli." Dean said.  
"I like to talk to her teachers and ask about her day." Sam said.  
"Yeah, I don't believe that one. I know they text you all day to let you know how she is." Dean said. "I think it has something to do with the director, what's his name, Gabriel?" Dean teased. Sam blushed, but didn't deny it. He knew it wouldn't work. Dean had always been able to read him like a book. "Oh! It is! You like him don't you Sammy?"  
"A little." Sam said his cheeks heating up even more.  
"Why don't you ask him on a date?" Castiel asked. "I can't just walk into the daycare and ask him on a date!" Sam exclaimed.  
"Why not?" Castiel asked. "That's how Dean and I got together."  
"Yeah, Dean did not walk into your classroom and ask you on a date. He walked in, kissed you and asked if you wanted to come home with him. You just lucky that the both of you liked each other and stayed together after that." Sam said. Dean smiled at the memory, Cas was a high school teacher and Dean was doing a career fair at the school when they met. While Cas had no class to teach Dean had gone into his room to ask him to have coffee with him and they ended up making out on Cas' desk before Dean asked him to come home with him, which Cas did and he never left. A year later and they were engaged and waiting for Sam to move out so they could get married and have the place to themselves.  
"Seriously Sam why are you waiting. Why don't you just ask him already. I'm sure he'll say yes." Dean said. "Dean I haven't dated anyone since before Lilli was born. I'm not sure I could." Sam said truthfully.  
"Cas and I will babysit if you guys go out." Dean said. Sam was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking about it.  
"I'll think about it." Sam said  
Lilli's birthday  
Gabe  
"Hey Gabe, I'm gonna have a family friend pick up Lilli today. I'm gonna be busy all day getting ready for her birthday." Sam said.  
"Are they on her pickup list?" Gabe asked.  
"No, but her name is Charlie Bradbury and you can't miss her. Her hair is red." Sam said as he unbuckled Lilli from her car seat. He handed her over to her teacher along with an outfit he wanted her changed into before she was picked up. "You're still coming for her birthday, right?  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss it." Gabe said. Later that day Gabe was cleaning out the closet when Dean showed up with a girl with bright orange hair.  
"Hey Gabe, can I talk to you?" Dean said. Gabe straightened and turned to Dean. "I know you like Sam and he likes you, but he's too afraid of rejection to ask you out will you do it please?”  
"What?" Gabe asked, his brain trying to catch up with the conversation. "You want me to ask Sam out?"  
"Yes, he won't do it." Dean said.  
"You think he'd agree to a date?" Gabe asked.  
"Yes, he will." Dean said before turning and leading Charlie to Lilli's class. Later that day Gabe pulled into the parking lot by the Winchester's apartment and stared at the steering wheel.  
"You can do this." Gabe muttered to himself before jumping out of his beater car and running up the stairs to the apartment. The door swung open when he reached the door and he was greeted by Cas. Gabe slipped into the cramped apartment and looked around for Sam. The tall man was sitting on the couch next to a man with sandy blond hair and green eyes the same color as the little toddlers on his lap. Sam said something to the man and the man turned to kiss Sam's cheek. Gabe felt his heart ache, but he moved forward and handed the gift he'd gotten for Lilli to Sam.  
"Hate to run, but I've got a meeting to go to." Gabe said. "Happy Birthday Lilli." Gabe turned and walked out the door. As soon as the door shut behind him he sprinted down the stairs and to his car. He managed to get to his house before the tears started falling. He climbed out of his car and walked into the big empty house where he found the rarely used bottles of whiskey in the kitchen and he sat in the living room to try to get rid of all his feelings for Sam. By the time he went to bed two hours later, he was so drunk he could barely walk. He crashed on top of his covers and dreamt of hazel eyes.  
Sam  
Sam called Gabe's phone again, receiving his voicemail. The man sighed and handed Lilli to her teacher.  
"When he shows up will you ask him to call me, it's important." Sam said.  
"Of course." The girl said. Sam headed to work, but couldn't concentrate, all he could think about were golden eyes and a laughing smile. Four hours into work Sam's phone rang with an unknown number.  
"Dr. Winchester, how may I help you." Sam said.  
"Is this Sam Winchester?" A lady asked.  
"Yes ma'am." Sam replied.  
"This is Doctor Roberts, I'm calling because you were listed as the emergency contact for a Mr. Gabriel Shurley." The lady said. Sam stood, his heart pounding.  
"Is he okay?" Sam asked.  
"He's in an induced coma for a week. A neighbor decided she needed to check on him this morning and found him passed out in his bathroom. He seems to have hit his head when he fell and we had to give him stitches." The doctor said.  
"What happened exactly?" Sam asked.  
"Alcohol poisoning. We had to pump his stomach and put him in a coma for his body to heal itself.”  
"Will he be okay?" Sam asked.  
"He will be." The doctor said. Sam said thank you before hanging up and telling the receptionist that he needed to leave. He texted Dean and asked him to pick up Lilli and meet him at the hospital. Sam stayed at the hospital for three days straight before he had to go back to work.  
"Will you call me as soon as he wakes up?" Sam asked.  
"Of course, sir." Doctor Robert's said. Sam received the call two days later around midnight. Sam dressed quickly and knocked on Deans door.  
"What do you want bitch?" Dean groaned.  
"Watch Lilli. I'm going to the hospital, Gabe's awake." Sam said. Dean nodded and reached across his night stand to turn on the baby monitor. Sam grabbed his keys and hurried out to his crappy little Honda. He rushed to the hospital and ran up to Gabe's room where he found the man sitting up in his bed watching TV. Sam threw himself at Gabe, tears falling down his face.  
"You scared the hell out of me." Sam mumbled into Gabe's shoulder. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
"I was upset." Gabe muttered. Sam lifted his head and looked at Gabe.  
"About what?" Sam asked.  
"You." Gabe admitted. "When I got the apartment on Lilli's birthday I had planned on asking you out, but then I saw you with a guy who was obviously Lilli's father and I just couldn't handle it."  
"Gabe, that's all he is, is Lilli's dad. We aren't dating, not anymore. He decided he didn't want to be in a committed relationship when I got pregnant with Lilli and he decided he'd be there for her and that was it." Sam said.  
"But he kissed you." Gabe said.  
"Gabe, Lucifer has been my friend since we were in diaper, that's just how he is." Sam said burying his face into Gabe's neck.  
"Sam will you go out with me?" Gabe asked. Sam chuckled into Gabe's neck.  
"Yeah, Gabe. As soon as you are out of here we can go on a date." Sam said kissing Gabe's cheek. The two fell asleep not long after that, wrapped in each other’s arms, Gabe's head resting on Sam's chest. They were woken around nine the next morning by a squeaky voice asking for her daddy. Sam shifted and groaned as his muscles let him know how bad his sleeping position was.  
"Who wants breakfast?" Dean asked striding into the room. He had a bag from the bagel and coffee shop in one hand and a drink carrier with four coffees’ in the other. Cas came in behind him with Lilli in his arms, he looked like he wasn't feeling that well.  
"You okay Cas?" Sam asked.  
"Yes, I am fine." Cas said sitting in the chair across the room and setting Lilli on the floor. Dean passed out the bagels before sitting on the edge of the bed. Cas took one bite of his bagel and shot out of his chair, running to the adjoining bathroom where he dropped in front of the toilet and vomited.  
"That's the third time since three babe, are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked from his spot on the bed.  
"Yes, Dean I am fine. I feel a lot better." Cas said standing and rinsing his mouth out. He stepped out of the bathroom and Sam studied him, he looked like he was feeling better than when he came in the room.  
"Have you considered that you could be a carrier?" Sam asked. "I reacted the same way you are when I was pregnant." Sam said.  
"I am a carrier." Cas said. "But Dean and I are very careful and always have protection." Cas said.  
"Lucifer and I had protection when I got pregnant." Sam said.  
"I'll take a test later." Cas said. Dean looked between his fiancé and his brother an excited look on his face.  
"There's a possibility of you being pregnant?" Dean asked bouncing slightly. Cas nodded and Dean's face lit up even more.  
Gabe was released from the hospital two days later and immediately began planning a romantic date with Sam. He texted Sam and told him to dress nice and be ready by six then stripped and stepped into the shower. He quickly washed then stood in front of his closet debating on what to wear. He was just about to pull on a pair of tight fitting jeans his phone rang. He picked it up and put it on speaker.  
"Hey Sam, what's up?" Gabe asked as he slid his pants on.  
"So, you know how Cas has been feeling sick lately?" Sam asked. "He finally took and test and it's positive! I'm gonna be an uncle."  
"That's awesome. They'll be great parents." Gabe said. "What about you and Lilli? You guys gonna stay there?”  
"No, we'll find our own place before the babies born." Sam said. "I'm almost ready by the way."  
"Okay, well give me twenty minutes." Gabe said. Half an hour later he pulled up to the Winchester's apartment. Sam was outside waiting for him. He slid into Gabe's car. "So where are we going?" Sam asked. Gabe grinned.  
"It's a surprise Sam." Gabe said. Ten minutes later they pulled up to the most expensive restaurant in their city. Sam turned to Gabe.  
"Seriously?" Sam asked. Gabe smiled and turned off the car. After that date, more dates followed. They were a lot less elaborate than the first, but they enjoyed them. Nine months later Cas gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with bright blue eyes and sandy blond hair.  
Two years later  
Gabe dialed Sam's number.  
"Hey babe, what's up?" Sam asked.  
"Hey, I know we've got plans tonight, but I've gotta make four dozen cookies for a family night on Saturday." Gabe said.  
"I can come help. Dean and Cas already willing to babysit." Sam said.  
"Well don't expect me to get dressed." Gabe said. Sam laughed. "I'm in my boxers and I'm not putting anything else on."  
“That’s fine babe.” Sam said. “We can have a baking party in our underwear.”  
“What about nude?” Gabe asked. Sam laughed.  
“Yeah babe we can.” Sam said. “I’ll be over in a bit.” Sam showed up a few moments later and immediately stripped in the doorway. Gabe was dancing around in his underwear while he got the ingredients for cookies out of his cupboard. Sam grinned and smacked Gabe’s ass.  
“Love the halo’s baby.” Sam said. They spent the next two and a half hours making cookies and a huge mess of the kitchen. Once they got the last batch in the oven Sam picked Gabe up and set him on the counter to kiss him.  
“Mmm… Sam.” Gabe groaned against Sam’s lips.  
“Gabe, I wanna have sex.” Sam muttered.  
“Are you sure?” Gabe asked, looking into Sam’s eyes. “You haven’t wanted to since we got together.”  
“I’m sure, just make sure we have a condom.” Sam said. Gabe whined and wrapped his legs around Sam’s hips.  
“We have to wait for the cookies, then we can go in the bedroom.” Gabe said. The couple continued to make out on the counter while waiting for the cookies to finish. As soon as Gabe pulled them out of the oven they found themselves stripped completely on the bed. Sam pulled Gabe to him and pressed his mouth to the mans. Gabe moved down and started mouthing at Sam’s cock. Sam groaned and humped up into Gabe’s face. Gabe moaned and took Sam’s entire length into his mouth.  
“Oh, fuck Gabe, that’s it baby keep going.” Sam groaned. Gabe sucked hard before pulling off.  
“Oh baby, your cock is huge. I love it.” Gabe said licking a stripe up Sam’s cock.  
“Shit. Gabe.” Sam whined. “I want your cock in me now.” Gabe didn’t hesitate he quickly spread lube on his fingers before shoving two up Sam’s ass. Sam yelped, but shoved back on Gabe’s fingers, getting them deeper. Gabe scissored his fingers, opening him up.  
“Add another.” Sam moaned. Gabe slipped a third finger in and pumped them in and out. “Get in me now.” Gabe pulled his fingers out, lined up his cock and slid in. Both men groaned at the feel.  
“Oh, shit babe, you are tight.” Gabe moaned into Sam’s neck.  
“Gabe, move now.” Sam demanded. Gabe pulled out to the tip and slammed back in, setting a fast, rough pace, fucking into Sam. “Harder, please harder.” Gabe shoved himself in harder, going deeper than he was before. Sam reached in between them and grabbed his cock, jerking himself. It wasn’t long before he was shooting his load between them. The look on Sam’s face as he came sent Gabe over the edge and shot his load into Sam. He collapsed on the bed next to him, panting.  
“That was awesome.” Sam mumbled. Gabe nodded, but didn’t say anything, he didn’t have the energy to speak. The next morning Gabe woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Gabe slid out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. Sam was standing at the stove in his boxers making pancakes. Gabe slid his arms around the man’s waist.  
“Morning baby.” Sam said.  
“Morning.” Gabe muttered.  
Two months later  
Sam sat at his desk reading over a patients file, trying to concentrate, but having a hard time because he wasn’t feeling good.  
“Sam, you okay?” his assistant asked.  
“No, I don’t feel good. I’ve been feeling like this for two weeks.” Sam said.  
“Have you gone to a doctor?” She asked. Sam shook his head.  
“I think I know what’s going on, I’m just not ready for the truth.” Sam said.  
“What do you think it is?” The receptionist asked. Sam looked up at her, then back at the file in his hand.  
“I think I might be pregnant.” Sam said  
“Really?” She asked. Sam nodded and looked back up. “Why don’t you go get checked.”  
“I was thinking about doing that later today.” Sam said.  
“So how come you aren’t ready for the truth?”  
“Well, I’m already a parent. I have a four-year-old daughter.” Sam said. “And I’m not sure how my boyfriend will feel about it.”  
“Well why don’t you talk to him?” she asked. Sam nodded and stood.  
“I’m gonna go get checked now and talk to Gabe.” Sam said. He grabbed his jacket and headed out to the car. He drove over to the clinic near his apartment and did a quick pregnancy test to confirm what he already knew. He texted Gabe and told him to come over as soon as he got done at work. Gabe showed up around six- thirty that night.  
“What’s up babe?” Gabe asked.  
“I have something to tell you.” Sam said. “I um… I’m pregnant.” Gabe dropped into the chair next to him.  
“Are you serious?” Gabe asked.  
“Yeah I am.” Sam said. Gabe jumped up and hugged Sam.  
“I’m gonna be a dad!” Gabe said excitedly. They called everyone in their families to let them know then told Lilli that she was going to be a big sister. Lilli was excited to be a big sister and insisted that Sam was having a girl. At Sam’s first ultra sound appointment they found out they were having twins, a boy and a girl and immediately picked out names, choosing Christina Elizabeth Winchester for the girl and Jacob Isaac Winchester for the boy.  
One month before the due date  
“Okay, don’t tell Sam anything. I want this to be a surprise.” Gabe said.  
“I won’t tell him.” Dean said. “And we don’t mind babysitting. Carson would love to have a chance to play with Lilli.” Later that day Gabe took Sam around town to all the places they’d gone to for dates, ending with the restaurant they went to for their first date where Gabe got down on one knee next to the table.  
“Samuel John Winchester, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Gabe asked. Sam grinned and nodded.  
“Yeah babe I will.” Sam said. Gabe took Sam back to his house and slowly stripped him. They were just about to start having sex when Sam groaned in pain.  
“Gabe, I think the babies are coming.” Sam said urgently. Gabe did his best to help Sam stand and pull on his pants before they rushed out to the car. As soon as they got to the hospital Sam was taken away from Gabe for the C-section and Gabe called the family. The twins were born the next day at five forty in the afternoon. Six months later Gabe and Sam were married alongside Dean and Cas who had finally decided on a date for their wedding.


End file.
